<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child who Wanted Revenge by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695689">The Child who Wanted Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Jack Manifold, Betrayal, Demigod Jack Manifold, Gen, Mentions of getting overthrown, Past prince Jack Manifold, mention of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was an angry kid. Which was understandable for someone in his position. At the age of 10 his grandpa had been overthrown, with the help of his mother guard Sir James.</p><p>Jack Manifolds backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child who Wanted Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack was an angry kid. Which was understandable for someone in his position. At the age of 10 his grandpa had been overthrown, with the help of his mother guard Sir James. Jack wasn’t quite sure what had happened, given that he had been alongside his teacher, Logan, in the gardens when they were attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother had simply come to him a few moments later and explained they would be moving out. They had packed the same night, and only taken his teacher with them to this new place. Jack didn’t even like Logan that much, he was way too formal and too little fun. He missed Sir James, who would sneak him snacks from the kitchens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally learned what had happened, how Sir James had betrayed them, Jack didn’t miss his mother’s old guard anymore. He had been furious, first at Sir James, and then at the people who had murdered his grandpa, Technoblade and Philza. Who dared to sit on the throne. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>throne. From the age of eleven he had planned a way to overthrow them, to take back the throne to its rightful owners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to his father he could control the storms, and he did what he could to learn to precise his powers, to get the lightning to strike wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. He learned how to control the wind, he had even tried flying but he wasn’t quite powerful enough for that just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was good at strategizing, it turned out, so when Jack told him about his plans he was happy to help. He was the only one of their staff who had moved out with them, who was on their side. So he became his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This right here,” Logan pointed to a corner of the map in front of them “is where Technoblade and Philza probably sneaked into the sewers that leads to your grandfather’s bathroom” Jack listened more carefully than he had ever done before. Sewers that lead to the royal bathrooms? It would be too easy to get in unnoticed. He would have to take care of that when he became king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade can read thoughts right?” Jack asked, leaning back in his chair to look at Logan, who raised an eyebrow “How do I get in without him noticing?” Logan looked thoughtful for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is said that you can block out mind readers with a special potion” he explained “I must confess it is only a rumor, maybe mentioned in a book or two, and the potion is not one you make easily” he warned, but 15 year old Jack Manifold didn’t care. He wanted that throne, and if that meant going after a rumor, then so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I need to make it?” he instead asked, already making plans for whatever trip he would have to make to find the ingredients for this mysterious potion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot remember right now,” Logan explained, looking around in the library while Jack looked defeated. “I can however try to find a book who can tell me, and make you a list for tomorrow,” he then explained as Jack shone up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Logan had known that Jack wouldn’t be there the next morning, maybe he would have tried harder to find the recipe that day, or maybe he would’ve tried to find a way to stop what took Jack away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew though, as soon as he heard about the disappearance, that Jack had gone to the same place as every other demigod in the realm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>